The Begining Of The Shadow Realm Geine
by AtemuandYugi'sLittle Angel
Summary: How a young girls life changed when she meet the lover of the pharaoh.


Disclaimer I don't own any character's form the tv show Yugioh. I do own the character Myrrh along with the Genie of the Shadow Realm.

Chapter One

I'm going to take you on a trip through time, back to Ancient Egypt, to a city called Kemet on the banks of the Nile River. This is where our story of a poor girl that lost her family but gained a new one along with a new chance at life. This is our telling… of her story…

A girl, perhaps the age of two, was seated in a slave ring, surrounded by the hustle and bustle one might find in a slave structure. She had shoulder length black hair complimenting her lightly tanned skin. In her hair twisted a cream colored bow that matched an off the shoulder cream colored shift which stopped a touch above her knees. Most notable was her beautiful, innocent, amethyst eyes. Her name was Myrrh. And both her parents had died when bandits attacked her village.

Myrrh and all the rest of the children from the village were taken to the capitol of Egypt and sold to the slave ring. Myrrh was witness as most of the children were sold, others kept by the slave master.

All around, the slave tent was in an uproar. People could be heard talking animatedly, passing the news from one willing ear to the next: "One of the two Pharaoh's is on his way! With him come his entourage! Make ready, make ready."

Myrrh moved to the back of the pavilion like she always did. After all, no one wanted her. She watched, though, as the Pharaoh Yugi, along with his close friend, Ryou, walked into the slave tent. They started to walk around, eyeing the slaves, measuring them up. She watched as Ryou left the Pharaoh's side to look about on his own. Watched as this man she only knew through rumors passed a dismissive gaze over her direction and continued to move on. Myrrh tried to suppress a flicker of disappointment? Joy? She wasn't quite sure as she backed up still further, bumping into a support pole. Glancing up in surprise the waif like girl prayed nobody heard that small, traitorous whimper. Briefly catching the eyes of Ryou, she knew she was caught. She stared ahead, unable to move as the imposing man glanced about before settling his light gaze upon her. She stood motionless even as he approached her, even as he stood just in front of her, his eyes never wandering. Finaly unable to look at him, she bowed her head.

Ryou felt his heart softening, his chocolate brown eyes following suit as he stared down upon the slight child. Following her innocent stare, he noticed her dirt covered feet, toes scrunched up in an admission of nervous fear. '_No no,' _he thought, '_Fear doesn't become one so young.' _ Kneeling, Ryou hoped to encourage the girl to look back up.

Myrrh glanced up, the rustling of robes disturbing her self recrimination. Finding that warm brown gaze on level with her own, she wasted only a moment pondering his kneeling form before hastily redirecting her stare back to the dusty ground where she knew it belonged. How many lessons need be felt before she learned never to look her betters in the eye? She could almost feel his smile and heard it in his voice as he said, "Hello. My name's Ryou. What's yours?" A brief pause and then, "You can look at me…"

The quiet softness of this Ryou's voice, surprised Myrrh. Weren't all nobles supposed to be harsh? After all, how could one expect one as low as a slave, so low as Myrrh to understand and appreciate kindness? Well, if this noble wished her to look at him, who was she to deny him? Myrrh raised her sight slowly as if waiting for someone to object and put her back in her place. A slight smile, all that she could afford, curved her tiny lips as she spoke much softer than he did, "They call me Myrrh, sir." The smile she received in reply buoyed her flagging spirits and she couldn't help but respond a little more clearly when he asked her if she had family with her. "No sir."

Ryou stood and looked around to see that Myrrh was the youngest one there by many years. He peered down to discover Myrrh once again avoiding his eyes. Slowly so as not to startle her, Ryou put out his hand, inviting her to take it. He grinned happily when a small hand hesitantly found his and held it as though afraid she'd sully him by mere touch alone. "_Well enough," _he thought, "_Someday you'll learn to touch without fear of retribution." _The fair skinned man sought his friend, the Pharaoh out from the crowd. It wasn't hard. Yugi's distinctive hair stood out like a sore thumb. Not that he could talk, his own hair was white like freshly fallen snow, and just as soft, he thought wryly.

Pulling the waif like girl along behind him, shortening his longer strides so as to keep her on her feet, Ryou caught up to a richly clad Yugi. He watched patiently as the Pharaoh looked over the slaves he was considering. They ranged from slight teenagers to the buff and burly. Ryou grimaced in distaste. So many lives ruined. Proud men and women made to bend to another's will. "_And children." _Ryou thought darkly, glancing once again at the top of Myrrh's head.

Finally Ryou's patience was rewarded when Yugi noticed the two. Warm earthy eyes directed glowing violet ones to the messy mop of black hair at his side.

Yugi smiled sadly and kneeled, unknowingly parroting the previous actions of Ryou. Making his voice sugary soft, he whispered, "Why, hello little one, who do we have here?"

The little girls face never lifted even as she murmured her name.

The pharaoh looked back up as Ryou described finding her amongst the rest of the rabble. He listened as the white haired man pointed out how odd it was for such a young girl to be found in such a place. Yugi made a snap decision, turning once again to Ryou's pint sized companion, he entered cheerfully, "How about you come live with us then?" He might have offered her the moon and the stars for the way her smile beamed. Yugi thought the transformation was just _so _for a little child. A glance at Ryou told him that he wasn't alone in his new mission to wipe the burdens of slavery from this fresh soul.

Yugi paid for the small selection of slaves, glaring at the merchants leer when the purchase of Myrrh came. Since the lowbrow insults he'd liked to have thrown were beneath him, the Pharaoh resolved to put the whole incident behind him as the little troupe started on the lengthy trek to the palace. Passing beneath the awed stares and worshipful glances had always been something of a chore for Yugi. Many thought humility didn't quite become a king of Egypt but the older king, Yugi's lover and co-ruler, often found such kindness and passion pleasing. The powerful Yami's approval was all that was needed to shield Yugi from those who might mention such things as mercy and forgiveness as being beneath one with such stature. Yugi shook his head slightly, lifted his chin proudly and walked faster.

Soon enough it became apparent through the little huffing noises behind them that at least one of the slaves were having trouble keeping up. The young Pharaoh slowed to a stop and peered behind him to see a little tussled patch of dark hair bobbing along at the end of the procession, struggling to catch up. He smiled indulgently to himself and dismissing the puzzled look from Ryou, strode back to stop directly in front of his newest acquisition, the little girl Myrrh.

Not looking where she was going, the smudgy waif walked headlong into a pair of firm pale legs sheathed in gold banded leg armor and stumbled back in surprise. Shock had her lifting her eyes before reflex could keep them trained to the ground. What she saw was a silhouette against the sunlit sky. One who's arms were quickly approaching her. She ducked, frightened, before hearing the Pharaoh cluck disappointedly and feeling his hands under her arms, lifting her up and against his side. Myrrh instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso and her skinny arms around his neck as he carried her on his hip back to his place at the front of the line.

As the young king approached the front, he could feel the little body tremble from fear or exhaustion or perhaps both. Ryou's face held only a whimsical smile and eyes beaming with approval when Yugi chanced a glance. His cheeks reddened slightly with the unspoken praise and the march continued.

Soon enough it became apparent with the little snoring sounds coming from Ryou's right that Yugi's little passenger had managed to fall asleep, still clinging, less rigidly, to his garments. A little patch of wet fabric on the Kings shoulder catching the stray drop of drool. The pale haired man chuckled softly to himself before speaking to Yugi.

"She's cute, don't you think?" A sidelong glance confirmed Yugi's blushing countenance

"Yes…" The shorter man said, "and far too young to be without parents." he finished thoughtfully.

Ryou nodded and their walk finished in pensive silence.

Pharaoh Atemu, or more commonly, Yami, was slouched in his throne, listening "intently" to his often verbose counselmen. Next to him was his cousin, the High Priest Seth, looking resplendant and cooly indifferent in white and blue priest robes. Placed either side of the glimmering gold throne were the Pharaoh's bodyguards, Marik and Bakura. Marik's spikey wheat colored hair and vibrant lavender eyes innocently belying his darker nature. Bakura, frequently mistakened for his husband and the younger Pharaoh's friend, Ryou, what with his Pale locks and his slight stature, glared straight ahead, his sharp brown eyes daring anyone to step out of line in his presence.

Atemu, sighed petulantly and just caught himself from leaning a cheek on his hand in sheer boredom. He valiantly tried to pay attention _he did!_ but his mind eventually wandered to his young lover, Yugi and his going ons. As is wont to happen with thoughts of Yugi and his slender body, thoughts more naughty than innocent entered his mind and he soon found himself berging on humiliation. Quickly steering mental pictures of a trussed up Yugi to a more productive line of imagining, Atemu pondered the quandry revolving around the heir to the throne. Or more precisely the lack thereof.

At the second exhasperated sigh from his Pharaoh, Seth broke and gave a sidelong glance towards the large throne and its bored occupant. Just before the Hight Priest could deliver a subtle kick to the infallable ruler's leg, theenormous double doors to the palace boomed open to emit a small party. At the head marched the young Pharaoh yugi and the white maned Ryou. Behind them marched their many guards, their armor clinking at every choppy stride and behind them the slaves at a more subdued shuffle. It very quickly became apparent that the small tumor hanging from the second king, was a small girl. A slave girl, Seth surmised, given her drabby clothing, shodless feet and general look of dirt. _"It's just like his magesty to waltz into the throne room with a raggedy child clinging to him like some limpet!" _ He thought ungraciously. _"Serve him right if the child was carrying the plague."_ Seth sniffed indignantly as the troupe approached the throne as though grime was catchy. It sounded loud to his ears as everyone had stopped speaking with the ruler's arrival. He did however notice the return of Atemu's attention. He fought off a small knowing smirk.

By this time, Yugi's small band had split, the footmen marching off to either side to stand guard. The slaves hesitantly stopping short, just behind the gawking counselmen and Yugi, Ryou and their small passenger ascening the daise. Ryou, finally peeling off to stand next to Bakura, a slight smile gracing his kind features. The two King's made quite a picture as the younger leaned over whispering to the older.

"Atamu, I'd like you to meet little myrrh." Yugi whispered softly, his gentle eyes sparkling playfully. _Can we keep her? _They seemed to say. Atemu reluctantly wrenched his eyes from Yugi's to dutifully look at the clingy Myrrh. His first impression was _can one's hair truly be that messy?. _Finally, however, the wispy girl looked up and his gaze met the same amythest eyes he'd fallen in love with so long ago. Yugi was treated to several darting glances as his lover compared his jewel like eyes to the shabby bundle in his arms. The shorter of the two knew instantly when he'd won Atemu's approval. He watched amusedly while the tall Pharoah fell in love all over again. Leaning in once again, Yugi continued, "Yami," he whispered, "I'd... I'd like to adopt her." Just as a cloud of doubt seemed to pass over Atemu's countenance, Yugi leaned in further still and murmered something unintelligable just beside Atemu's ear. The attentive audiance was witness to a variety of emotions passing across their fearless ruler's visage but none more shocking than the brilliant flush that raced up his neck straight to his hairline! More shocking still was his next exclamation, "My people! The Moto line... has an heir!"


End file.
